


Silent Night

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While James and Peter sleep nearby under the Christmas tree, Remus and Sirius get intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://rs-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rs-kink.livejournal.com/)**rs_kink**.

It was Christmas at the Potters', and all four marauders were crashed out on the floor beneath the Christmas tree. The fairy lights had gone to sleep as well, but they still shimmered slightly in their delicate dreams. Remus was not asleep, though. He was wide awake and extraordinarily aware of the body curled up beside him. Particularly distracting was the hardness that was pressing on the back of one of his thighs. Sirius was always a close person, always hugging or hanging on his friends. Remus had not been terribly put out when Sirius had curled close in his last moments of wakefulness. Now, though, Sirius slept soundly and all Remus could think of was the million ways he could-- but never would-- take advantage of this situation. He was afraid to move, afraid to even breath, for fear that he would wake Sirius or the sleeping thing inside of him that desired him to spread his own legs and accept Sirius between them. It would be so easy.

Suddenly, Sirius was moving, pressing even closer. James snorted in his sleep and Sirius froze. For that one perilous moment Remus thought that Sirius might even be awake, but when Sirius began to move closer again, he quickly dismissed the thought. Sirius would not have been pressing his cock against Remus's thigh with such vigor if he were awake. Right?

A moment later, though, Remus found how wrong he was as Sirius looped an arm around Remus and whispered "Say the word and I'll turn over."

Remus's breath caught in his chest and his heart thundered. He couldn't have said any words if he had wanted to, and he did not want to. By way of an answer, he moved Sirius's hand to cover his erection. Sirius exhaled sharply in reply and removed his hand from Remus just enough to pull his own cock out of his shorts.

Remus's own shorts ached tight over his erection, but Sirius smoothed the shorts' legs up. They were covered with a thick blanket, and Remus was glad, for even beneath it he felt a chill breeze between his thin, pale thighs. Then the cool air was gone, replaced by something as hot as fire. Sirius's hand rediscovered its purchase on Remus's cock, slipping under the elastic of his shorts to grasp Remus's own hot length. Remus gasped.

James grunted and rolled over. For a moment that seemed like an eternity, neither Remus nor Sirius moved a muscle. James was a heavy sleeper, though, and a fitful one. Soon, Sirius's hand was moving again. Remus used his strong muscles to grip Sirius's cock where it rested between his thighs and pistoned into Sirius's hand. It was Sirius's time to gasp, and a light moan escaped his mouth. This time it was Peter who rolled over, but they did not stop moving. Remus, for his part, could not have stopped. He would not have stopped even if a circus had trampled through the room; his entire world had shrunk to the velvet length between his legs and Sirius's hand, making quick work of his own erection. Quietly, with only the rustling of a light blanket and heavy panting breaths to betray them, they raced to a mutual finish. Remus came silently, biting his bottom lip painfully. Sirius spilled a moment later, warm wetness flooding between Remus's thighs. His legs were instantly sticky and cold and he wondered if this was what a girl felt when she spread her own legs as Remus had spread his to Sirius. He nearly groaned at the thought.

Sirius, though done, was not finished. His hand was swathed in Remus's come, and Sirius raised that hand and ran it liberally over Remus's chest. He then felt between their still-locked groins for his own come, and began spreading it down the inside of Remus's legs and back over Remus's hole. Sirius seemed that he was just about to slip a finger inside of Remus when he retreated.

A moment later, Remus knew why. A shadow fell over them as Mister Potter tiptoed past them, a bag slung over once shoulder. He stooped to place presents under the tree, and Remus reflected that he had never been less happy to see Christmas gifts in his life. Surely he had already received his. Mister Potter took what seemed to him an extraordinarily long time, and once he left, Remus butted back against Sirius.

Sirius did not respond. He was sound asleep. Deflated, Remus curled back into himself. Almost an afterthought, he put his hand between his legs, coating it in Sirius's mostly-dried come. He brought the fingers to his lips and tasted Sirius: salt with a hint of citrus. Remus thought he would like to taste it again. And there was the thing Sirius had been just about to do... he wanted that as well.

For now, he thought, he would have to content himself with dreams. He drifted off into an all-too-pleasant sleep.


End file.
